A Family for Angel
by Angel of the woods
Summary: This is a what-if story. What-if instead of Darla being pregnant with Connor another woman was and is human and pregnant with another child. Angel meets her and they eventually fall in love. Starts at the beginning of season 3. Rated T for some mild cursing.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Angel_ characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. The only characters I own are Amelia and her daughter Kathleen Rose.

Prologue Samhien Los Angeles, California 2001

* * *

The six-month pregnant, brown haired young woman backed away from the red haired man who was advancing on her with a sneer.

"I can tell the character of a person by the sound of their heartbeat," he said as he started to clap his hands in a fast rhythm. "Usually when I approach I can almost dance to the beat…Strange that yours is so steady, Amelia."

"Maybe because it's not there," Amelia Finnegan retorted as she kept backing away.

"It's there alright," the vampire sneered. "I can hear it beating just as I can hear the blood rushing through your veins. I can also hear the heartbeats of your children who will die this night. Why wouldn't it be there?"

"Maybe because of a spell," Amelia said looking over his shoulder briefly as if calculating her chances of making a break for freedom. "Or, this is even more likely, maybe I'm a vampire."

"Show me," the vampire demanded.

Parting her lips Amelia looked terrifying with her elongated canines resting on her bottom lip.

"You are not a true child of the night," he snarled as he lunged toward her. "There is a shadow on your other teeth!"

Amelia dove to the side landing hard on a bag that had gone unnoticed until now.

"The hell–" Amelia muttered before deciding to worry about the bag later as the vampire lunged for her again.

Rolling out of the way Amelia pulled a stake from the specially designed belt that she wore crisscrossing over her chest, gripping it tightly out of sight as she eyed the vampire. Waiting for his next move.

"You are no Slayer," the vampire snarled as he appreciatively eyed her figure, which was almost hidden by her outfit. "But you would make a fine vampire."

"And kill my children?" the young woman retorted. "No thank you. Besides, I'd stake myself before the night was over if I became a vampire."

"We shall see," he said as his face morphed before lunging for her again.

This time she was ready for him. Ducking under his grasping hands, she thrust her hand, with the stake gripped tightly in it, into his chest. The vampire's eyes widened in surprise just before he turned to dust. Chest heaving Amelia collapsed on the ground next to the bag trying desperately to catch her breath. The sound of scuffing feet behind her made her spin around into a crouch, the stake held against her forearm with a snarl that bared her fangs. The young woman, who was walking toward her, stopped in surprise causing Amelia to stare at her mortified. Grabbing the bag she ran from the alley with the young woman chasing after her.

"Wait!" the young woman called as she ran. "Are you a good vampire or a bad vampire?"

Startled Amelia suddenly stopped causing the young woman to crash into her. Groaning the two untangled their limbs as they sat up and stared at each other in shock.

"Why would you think that I was a vampire?" Amelia asked in confusion.

"Because you snarled at me," the young woman said. "And you have fangs."

"Oh! No I'm not a vampire," Amelia said as she reached up and removed the fangs from her mouth. "See? And who has ever heard of a pregnant vampire before? I'm Amelia Finnegan by the way."

"I'm Cordelia Chase," Cordelia said extending a hand. "But the snarl–"

"A habit that I'm trying to break," Amelia said sheepishly.

A sudden breeze made both of them shiver.

"Do you have anywhere you have to go?" Cordelia asked as she eyed Amelia's top that bared the uppermost part of her upper arms.

"I was going to a costume party at a friend's house," Amelia said as she glanced around the street. "Somehow I ended up here and fighting this guy who thought he was a vampire and that I would make a good vampire as well. Though I don't know where here is exactly."

"You're in Los Angeles, California," Cordelia said watching Amelia's face closely as it had gone white.

"L-los A-angeles?!" Amelia sputtered in shock. "What year is it?"

"2001," Cordelia answered. "Why?"

"That guy that attacked me, was he really a–"

"Vampire? Probably. Did his face get scary looking and did he sprout fangs?"

"Um, yes?"

"Vampire. Do you know if he is still around?"

"I stabbed him with this stake. Thought it would snap him out of it but the second that the stake pierced his skin, he turned to dust."

"They tend to do that. I can't believe that you dusted a vampire without any training. You're not a Slayer, are you?"

"No. The vampire said as much too."

The breeze returned with a vengeance making both women shiver again.

"Why don't you come with me to the Hyperion, that is if you don't have any place to go," Cordelia offered.

"Wouldn't your boyfriend mind?" Amelia asked concerned.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Cordelia laughed as she stood up. "I only have a ghost. And if I did, he wouldn't mind. The Hyperion is a privately owned hotel. One of my friends owns it."

"In that case," Amelia said as she struggled to her feet before shoving the fake fangs back into her mouth. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Lead on McDuff!"

"You know Amelia," Cordelia laughed again as she led the way toward the Hyperion Hotel with Amelia following her, the duffel bag clutched tightly in her hand. "This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all. Things have calmed down a little in my life so that I can start posting stuff again. I have a challenge for you. If you can guess who said the quote at the beginning of this chapter, where it was said, and what movie it was in I will give you guys a cookie. Remember reviews are the stuff of life. So please click the little blue button.


End file.
